Pas de Deux
by Poetrygirl98
Summary: Aspiring Prima Ballerina Bella Swan gets accepted into the prestigious Masen Ballet Academy, where she meets star dancer Edward Cullen, a man who makes her want to push herself past her limits, but will he feel the same?-Cover made by balletpapier on
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I own nothing of the wonderful Twilight books/ characters, that honour goes to SM.**

I can't belive it. I actually made it. Beside me, Renee is sobbing, and the people in the airport are looking at us weirdly.

"Mom it won't be too long. You and Phil will be fine without me, promise." I wiped her tears away, and she stopped crying, to just sniffle occasionaly. I was going to the Masen Ballet Academy, one of the most renowned ballet companys in the United States...it just so happened to be in New York City. I was going there on half scholarship, and I couldn't wait to get there. Ballet had been my dream since I was five, and my mother decided I needed to socialize with people other than Dr. Suess.

"I know honey, I'm just so proud." Renee held out her arms, and I squeezed her one last time. Phil couldn't come because he sprained his shoulder while playing baseball, but he already wished me luck. Phil was my step-father, My mom Renee and dad Charlie divorced when I was three, and my mom brought me to Florida with her, while Charlie stayed in his hometown of Forks.

When I stepped out of her arms,mom started tearing up again, but I quickly bid her aideu before she could freak out me me again. My mother was a bit of a drama queen, but I wouldnt blame her this time because I was moving so far away. I hoped she would be able to survive without me, but she had Phil now, so I stopped worrying. On the plane, I put on my Ipod and played Nathan Lanier and Florence and the Machine on replay. I ha an eclectic taste in music. I lost myself in the words, while we landed and while I hailed a cab to get to the academy.

When I paid the taxi driver and stepped out, it was like I walked into one of my dreams. It looked exactly like I had imagined, a modern day Castle. On the wraught iron gates read 'Masen Ballet Academy'. Suddenly, I was plagued with self doubt, that I would not be good enough, but I had to shake that away. I made my way inside with my suitcase and backpack, and knocked on the huge doors. It only took a minute, and when the door opend, a tall friendly looking blond-haired man stepped out and said, " Isabella Swan I assume?"

"Just Bella sir."

"Alright then Bella," he nodded while taking my suitcase. "Welcome to the Masen Ballet Academy."

I stepped inside, and the was just as beautiful as the outer portion. He led me up a spiral staircase I hadn't noticed. I counted three other floors, before we reached the top. He led me to a dorr at the end of the hall and said "This is where you will be sle"eping for the remainder of your stay here Bella." He pulled out a piece of paper from his back pocket, while putting the suitcases down. "Here is your schedule. Classes start tomorrow at 7:30 sharp. You will have two classes, then a fifteen minute break, another two classes then an hour lunch break. After lunch, you have three classes till five thirty. Dinner is at six, and lights out is at nine for first years. Since you came a month late, all of your dorm mates are already situated, and I'm sure they will help you find your way around here. I look forward to having you here Ms. Bella." His eyes twinkled, and with a small smile he left me outside the room. I gathered my small amount of luggage in one arm, and opend the door with the other.

When I opened the door, I saw just what one would expect in a Ballet Academy. About ten girls were either massaging their feet, listening to their Ipods or gossiping on the side. Most did this while soaking their feet in footbaths. I could see blisters all over their feet, one of the only things I hated about Ballet. When I walked in, all the giggling stopped, and they all stared, a few of the surprisingly, with hate. A short girl, with short red hair came up to me and said, "Hi! Im Jordan! You must be Isabella! I can't wait to get to know you, I've heard so much about you! Your bed is the last on the right, we've been waiting for you forever. Why did you come late? How did they let you _in _so late? They _never_ do that!"

She said all of that in one breath, and I was gaping, wondering what to say and what to answer first. Thankfully, a tall black haired girl came beside Jordan, and said, "Calm down jordy! Let her breathe and maybe sleep first before you start yourself", she flashed me an apologetic look, and jordan looked guilty and mumbled a sullen 'sorry', before going back to the gossiping girls. The black haired girl introduced herself as Alisha, and walked to my bed with me as I thanked her.

"Don't mind Jordan, she just gets a little excited about new people."

"I still appreciate your help." She stood by while I unpacked my few things, and changed into a black leotard with pink tights, the schools dancing uniform. "Is there anywhere I can go to practice? It's been forever since I got to dance, and my muscles are itching for a good workout." She told me where to go, and went back to her book and Ipod on her bed. She was my type of girl, and I thought we would get along.

I made my way to the empty dance room, and dropped my things in a corner while I started stretching. I could feel the excitment coursing through me of getting to dance for the first time in my dream school. I put on Torn, by Nathan Lanier, and stood in the center of the room, quiet for the first few notes. When the music started, I began to feel the music, and started a new routine I was just beginning to choreograph. I went en pointe, and let the music guide my jetes, and arabesques. When the music sped up, I danced _allegro _and pirouette'd until I got dizzy. With the last beat in the song, I rose into a full _ponche _en pointe. I was really proud of this move, because I had worked on it for four full months before I could get it. I involved a dancer going on pointe, and lifting one leg, until it forms a straight, 180 degree line between their legs. None of the girls in my level could do it, so I loved the rush of pride I got whenever I did one.

Suddenly, I heard clapping, and I broke out of my trance to see who was behind me, as a jolt of electricity ran through me.

**D you like guys? Review to let me know and I shall post the second chapter as soon as possible!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I own nothing of the wonderful Twilight books/ characters, that honour goes to SM.**

I looked behind me, and I saw, what I recall to be a demi-God, or an angel. He had this bronze, lustorous hair, that I just wanted to run my fingers through. His face was angular, and fair, and it reminded me of a lion, watching its prey. His body was amazing, (as any ballet dancers would be) but my favourite were his eyes. Those eyes... I would loose myself in them for hours, if I could. They were green, blue and grey, and the iris was surrounded by flecks of gold which I could see from 15 feet away. It wasn't until ater I was done gawking, however, that I realized that he had a smirk on his face, and was clapping...mockingly.

"I'll give you this, little bird, you have spirit, but you obviously weren't professionally trained. Your ankle width is horrendous."

Wait... Drop-dead-gorgeous-demi-God-say-WHAT!?

Well I'll tell him! "Huuhhhh...Smm-uh- My name is Bella, who are you?" I wish I could say I snapped at him, but I think we all know I was still a bit drooly.

"Well, _Bella, _my name is Edward. I am a fourth year here at the Academy. You must be-

"New, yes she is! You must be Bella dear! My name is Esme Platt, and I am Head of the new contemporary wing! I can see you already met Edward Masen..."- Wait, what? Edward _Masen_?!


End file.
